INAZUMA ELEVEN - MUNDO PARALELO
by Pableroski
Summary: Narra las nuevas aventuras y desafíos del Raimon tras su victoria en el FF ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Alius no hubiera existido? Muchos pensarán que es un plagio a Ares. Solo tiene eso en común, el resto es obra mía.
1. VICTORIA

MUNDO PARALELO

1\. VICTORIA

─ ¡Aquí termina la final del torneo Fútbol Frontier! ¡El Raimon, que ha realizado una remontada espectacular, vence al equipo Zeus y logra el título que debió ganar hace 40 años! ¿Serán estos chicos el resurgir del legendario Inazuma Eleven? ¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá….! Hasta entonces, disfrutad, chicos del Raimon, ¡os lo habéis ganado!

La voz de Chester Horse se alzaba por encima de una multitud enloquecida. Acababan de presenciar un partido trepidante, una final loca, el nacimiento de una equipo de leyenda.

Allí, en el centro del campo, sobre el verde, dos equipos.

El Zeus, verdugo de la Royal Academy, no había sido capaz de acabar con el espíritu del perseverante capitán del Raimon, Mark Evans.

─ ¡CAMPEONES! De la voz de los jugadores del Raimon solo se oía esa palabra.

De repente, todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Mark acercarse a Byron Love, capitán del Zeus. Iba decidido, con su caracerística sonrisa, y con los ojos llenos de pasión por el fútbol.

─ Byron ─ dijo Mark ─ ¡Qué partidazo hemos jugado! ¡Ya tengo ganas de volver a enfrentarnos a vosotros! Nosotros aceptaremos encantados.

Mark extendió el brazo para ayudar a levantarse a Byron, que estaba en el césped, sentado, y perplejo.

Miró la mano que le ofrecía Mark durante unos segundos, sonrió y la aceptó. Una vez de pie, dijo: ─ Mark Evans, muchas gracias por enseñarnos a mi equipo y a mí el verdadero significado del fútbol, un deporte en el que solo importa no darse por vencido, y creer a muerte en los compañeros, sin importar las circunstancias, en todo momento. En nombre de todo el equipo, gracias. A partir de ahora, abandonaremos los métodos de Ray Dark y nos dedicaremos a entrenar duro para un próximo partido.

─ ¡Aceptamos encantados! ─ dijo Mark.

Observando la escena, ambos equipos, perplejos y admirados por la buena sintonía que había entre sus respectivos capitanes.

─ Bien, Mark ─ dijo Hillman para sí mismo. ─ No esperaba menos del nieto de David. El fútbol debe usarse para crear lazos y puentes entre las personas, no para destruirlos. Ves, Ray ─ mirando hacia el despacho de Ray Dark ─ al final, todos los chicos son iguales, solo quieren correr detrás de un balón, divertirse con sus amigos, darlo todo por el deporte que aman. Estoy seguro que dentro de ti sigue viva esa llama, esa que llaman pasión, y que solo hay que avivarla. Eso fue lo que Mark logró en mí, despertarme del letargo al que me había sometido yo mismo. Por eso, Mark, te doy las gracias ─ dijo, mirando nuevamente al capitán.

─ Sí, gracias a todos vosotros. Axel, Jude, Nathan, Kevin, Max, Jim, Timmy, Willy, Tod, Bobby, Erik, Steve, Jack, Sam… gracias a todos por realizar el sueño que nosotros no pudimos. Vosotros sí que sois el equipo legendario.

─ ¡Equipo! ─ Todos le miran ─ ¡Esto no es más que el comienzo de otra aventura nueva y emocionante en esto que llamamos fútbol! Tras superar tantas adversidades, os conocéis el uno al otro a la perfección. Lleváis a vuestras espaldas la ilusión, las ganas, el espíritu de todos aquellos a los que habéis derrotado. No olvidéis eso nunca.

─ ¿Significa eso que ya somos como el legendario Inazuma Eleven? ─ dijo Tod, todo ilusionado.

─ Que va ─ dijo Axel ─ la leyenda comienza ahora.

─ Con que leyenda, ¿eh? ─dijo Jude, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─ me gusta como suena, me apunto.

─ ¡Y yo!

─ ¡Y yo! ─ (todos) ─

─ ¡Eh, Mark! ─ dijo Nathan ─ ¿Unas últimas palabras para acabar esto?

─ ¡Sí, eso, Mark! ─ dijeron todos.

─ Yo, eh, bueno….. ─ dijo Mark.

─ Debes hacerlo, Mark, para algo eres el capitán, ¿no? ─ dijo Nelly, con aire de superioridad. Ella también se moría de ganas de escuchar a Mark.

─ ¿Nelly, tú también? ─dijo Mark ─ En fin, ¿qué puedo decir…..?...sí, eso está bien.

─ Amigos, viendo de dónde venimos, y dónde hemos acabado…. estoy muy orgulloso de todos. Para mí, como capitán, ha sido un orgullo llevaros a lo más alto del torneo. Comenzamos con 7 jugadores y, gracias a este maravilloso deporte que es el fútbol, pudimos conocer a un montón de nuevos amigos que están hoy con nosotros.

─ Jude, Erik, Bobby, Axel…. Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado y haber confiado en nosotros. No lo hubiésemos podido lograr sin vosotros. Y las gerentes, Silvia, Celia y en especial Nelly, habéis estado siempre ahí para ayudarnos y apoyarnos cuando más lo necesitábamos. Nelly, gracias a tus exigencias y amenazas pudimos sacar lo mejor de nosotros y, con el campo de entrenamiento Centella, nuestro nivel creció muchísimo.

─ Por otro lado, entrenador Hillman, usted confió en nosotros cuando no teníamos entrenador, nos apoyó y nos dirigió hacia lo más alto. En nombre de todo el equipo y, como capitán, le doy las gracias.

─ Y esto va por todos : para llegar hasta aquí hemos soportado durísimos entrenamientos y partidos aún más difíciles. Siempre hemos sabido reaccionar, sin importar cómo fuera la situación. Hemos dejado atrás a muchos equipos que soñaban con estar hoy aquí. Es por eso que cargamos con todas sus esperanzas y deseos de ganar. Así que tenemos que seguir entrenando, pase lo que pase. Nunca se es suficientemente bueno, y siempre habrá un pez más grande y mejor que tú. ¿Qué decís chicos?

─ Cuenta con nosotros, Mark ─ dijo Axel.

─ Por supuesto ─dijo Jude ─ ¿Y vosotros? ─ dijo dirigiéndose al equipo.

─ ¡Sí! ─ dijeron todos.

─ ¡Esa es la actitud equipo! ─ dijo Mark.

─ ¡Oye, Mark! ─ dijo Nathan ─ ¡Date prisa que tienes que recoger el trofeo, como capitán del equipo!

En ese momento, en el centro del estadio se había instalado un minipodio donde estaba esperando Sonny Raimon con la copa en las manos.

─ ¡Y ahí está el equipo Raimon, el resurgir de las leyendas, el mítico Inazuma Eleven regresa de sus cenizas 40 años después! ─retumba la voz de Chester Horse por todo el estadio ─ ¡ Sí señores, miren qué felices son, levantando la copa hacia el cielo! Sin duda, estamos ante el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda.

La estampa no podía contener más felicidad: Mark, arropado por todos sus compañeros, levantando hacia el cielo el trofeo. Todos, absolutamente todos, gritando y gritando de la alegría. Se veía al entrenador Hillman, con una mirada llena de orgullo dirigida hacia sus jugadores, y a una Nelly sobrecogida por la emoción, llorando de felicidad.

─ Bien, Mark, bien ─ pensaba Nelly ─ Habéis logrado que una chica fría y calculadora como yo se emocione como nunca antes lo había hecho y, encima con un deporte tan absurdo como el fútbol. Pero algo en ti, algo en tu mirada, en tu pasión hacia este deporte, hizo que despertara algo en mi interior. Una llama que nació cuando te vi jugar por primera vez en aquel partido contra la Royal Academy. Nunca te distes por vencido y, ahora, tu perseverancia ha hecho que seáis el mejor equipo del país. Quiero que esa llama siga prendiendo, y que la sigas avivando con tu fútbol. No cambies nunca.

─ ¡Ahora chicos, a celebrarlo con la gente del instituto! ─ dijo Mark.

─ ¡Sí!

Pero, mientras nuestros amigos celebraban su ansiada victoria, en algún lugar de Japón…:

─ Está todo preparado, mi señor.

─ Perfecto ─dijo otra voz, fría como la noche ─ Que comience la operación O.R.F.B.


	2. CELEBRACIÓN

2\. CELEBRACIÓN

De vuelta al instituto Raimon, todo era felicidad y alegría. No es para menos, habían logrado un hito histórico: lograr acabar con la racha de imbatibilidad de 40 años de la Royal y le habían remontado un 3-0 al temible Zeus.

En el tren, miraras donde miraras, había desparpajo. El trofeo iba de mano en mano, se hacían fotos, contaban anécdotas, no solo de la final, sino de todo el campeonato.

Mark, Axel y Kevin estaban en la parte delantera, comentado jugadas del partido, especialmente, cómo diantres Mark fue capaz de sacar la mano mágica al final de la segunda parte, en puro acto de desesperación. Dos asiento más atrás, Celia y su hermano Jude. Hablaban animadamente, tenían que recuperar muchos años separados. Ahora que llegaba el verano, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al fondo del vagón se situaba el resto del equipo. Algunos estaban todavía recuperándose de las lesiones que habían sufrido contra el Zeus debido a su juego agresivo. Charlaban acaloradamente, pensando qué iban a hacer ahora en las vacaciones, y esperando que Mark no fuera muy duro y no pusiera entrenamientos durante el verano.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que querían era llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad Inazuma y poder celebrarlo con toda la gente. 40 años sin ningún título era mucho tiempo y, después del desastre del Inazuma Eleven, habían puesto toda su confianza en estos chicos que fueron capaces de devolverle la pasión por el fútbol.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron a su querida ciudad. Miles de personas se agolpaban a las barandillas que previamente había puesto la policía. Banderas y bufandas del Raimon ondeaban el aire. La gente, loca de alegría coreando el himno del Raimon.

Sí, definitivamente lo habían logrado.

Decidieron ir andando y no coger el autobús, y así poder estar más tiempo cerca de la gente que había venido a animarlos. Era lo menos que podían hacer. Todos en la calle iban pidiendo autógrafos ¿Quién no querría una foto con el carismático delantero de fuego Axel Blaze? ¿O con el creador de juego Jude Sharp? ¿O con la mole andante que era Jack Wallside? Por no decir de su gran capitán, pero eso no necesita mencionarse. Mark siempre llamaba la atención allá donde iba.

Esos fueron de los mejores momentos que tuvieron los chicos. Aunque nada se pudo comparar con la acogida que le dieron dentro del instituto. ¡Había venido hasta el Presidente de la Junta Escolar en persona!

Tras haber hablado largo y tendido de la final, y de todos los pasos que le llevaron a ella, la fiesta se calmó, por fin, un poco. En ese momento Axel se acercó a Mark:

─ Oye Mark, tengo que irme ─ dijo él.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ─ respondió Mark.

─ Se trata de Julia. Le prometí que iría a verla en cuanto la final terminara y bueno, no puedo retrasarme más

─ Claro, claro. Tú ve a verla y dile que hemos ganado. Verás lo contenta que se pone ─ dijo Mark levantando el puño con un pulgar hacia arriba.

─ Eso por supuesto ─ dijo Axel, repitiendo el gesto de Mark.

La fiesta siguió un rato más sin Axel. Todos cantaron. Las gerentes intentaron hacer un concurso de baile, aunque ninguno accedió (pobre de ellas, su gozo en un pozo).

Al final, todos se preguntaban cuáles iban a ser los próximos objetivos del Raimon. Habían crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, tan solo un mísero año, que ahora cualquier reto les parecía posible. Lo inalcanzable, para sus mentes, era en ese momento más que alcanzable. Lo podían tocar con las yemas de los dedos. Pero claro, ¿el qué? ¿cuáles eran los objetivos de este nuevo Inazuma Eleven? Ya habían ganado el torneo nacional. Revalidarlo la temporada que viene es el primer objetivo, por supuesto, pero no podían quedarse ahí, necesitaban nuevos retos.

Se quedaron largo y tendido pensando cuáles serían sus próximos pasos, así que al final tuvo que salir el capitán a dar unas palabras de ánimo a sus compañeros.

─ Chicos ─ comenzó Mark ─ Es cierto que somos los actuales campeones del Trofeo Fútbol Frontier, y que nuestro deber, como equipo, es defenderlo a toda costa la temporada que viene. No será fácil. Habrá muchos nuevos rivales que no conoceremos y nos sorprenderán, y otros viejos conocidos que querrán su revancha. Tenemos que seguir entrenando para que todo este esfuerzo no se quede en nada, responder a sus esperanzas con nuestro fútbol, y demostrarles que el Raimon ha vuelto para quedarse, esta vez, por muchos años en la cima del fútbol. Nosotros somos la semilla, la chispa, que motivará a miles de chavales de todo Japón a venir al Instituto Raimon para matricularse aquí y poder jugar al fútbol en nuestro equipo.

Así que disfrutad del verano, que os lo merecéis. Somos los campeones, que no se os olvide, pero eso no significa que hayamos llegado a nuestro límite. Todavía nos queda mucho, así que cuando volvamos de las vacaciones os quiero a todos a tope para el nuevo curso.

─ Sí ─ dijeron todos.

Todos se prometieron que se harían mucho más fuertes durante el verano, para así sorprender a los mismísimos Jude y Erik, los magos del balón. En medio de todo esto, Nathan y Nelly se acercaron a Mark

─ Mark ─ exclamó Nathan ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer tú estas vacaciones?

─ ¿Yo?, pues no lo había pensado ─ dijo ─ Creo que mis padres dijeron algo de irnos de acampada a algún bosque la primera quincena de julio, pero no me hagas caso, ya sabes lo despistado que soy, ja ja ja.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ respondió Nelly ─¿Estarás bien tú solo en medio del bosque? ─ dijo con una mirada burlona.

─ ¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas? ─ respondió ─ Sé cuidarme solito, ¿sabes?

─ Como quieras, pero procura volver de una pieza. Recuerda que eres el capitán de este equipo y el único portero que tenemos. Tendríamos un gran problema en la portería y el instituto no puede permitirse que el escudo del Raimon sea pisoteado si te pasara algo ─ dijo con voz mandona ─ Ni el instituto… ni yo ─ esto último lo dijo para sí misma.

─ ¿Ya estás otra vez con que quieres cerrar el club de fútbol? ─ dijeron al unísono Mark y Nathan, que no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban

─ Como os prometí, si ganabais el torneo, no cerraría el club de fútbol. Y cumplo mis promesas.

─ Como quieras ─ respondió Nathan. Mark, yo tengo que irme ya, mi madre me está esperando en casa para celebrarlo en familia. Que pases un buen verano.

─ ¡Claro, Nathan! ¡Que pases un buen verano tú también! ─ dijo Mark despidiéndose con la mano.

─ A propósito Mark, creo que mi padre quería llevarnos a un sitio donde él veraneaba cuando era chico. Todavía no me ha dicho dónde será, quiere que sea una sorpresa. Pero me deja llevar invitados, dice que cuantos más seamos, mejor. ¿Que-querrías… venir? ─ dijo Nelly, muy colorada.

─ No se Nelly, no tengo ni idea de cuándo nos iremos nosotros. Pero si no coinciden, por supuesto que sí ─ respondió Mark con una gran sonrisa.

─ No sabes cuánto me alegro ─ respondió Nelly sonriendo ─ Mantenme informada, ¿vale?

─ Claro ─ dijo Mark ─ Ya te llamaré.

Y así quedaron en hablarse en algún momento del verano.

En ese instante rondaba Silvia por allí, que no perdió puntada de la conversación, y se maldijo a sí misma por que no se le hubiera ocurrido eso a ella antes. "Algún día, Mark, algún día….", pensaba.

Media hora más tarde, todos se despidieron y emprendieron el viaje a sus respectivas casas.


End file.
